One Year
by buddygirl1004
Summary: James and Lily have been married for about a year and Lily has exciting news to tell him!  Just a cute little one shot


Today is the one year Anniversary of my first Harry Potter fanfiction ever! I can't believe it's been this long! So, this is just a little one shot I wrote, enjoy!

* * *

><p>One year, that how long we've been marrired for. One year. Well more technically one year next week, but still, one year.<p>

I had very good news to tell James when he was to come home tonight.

You see, I haven't been feeling well lately, being sick but I didn't have a fever. So after James told me for the 100th time to go to St. Mungo's to be checked out, I finally complied and went to get checked out. I was so happy when I found out that I was with child, I am about a month along.

I went towards the kitchen where I met up with Finny, our house elf. Normally I'd help her cook, but today, I wanted to cook myself.

"Finny, I'm cooking dinner today, okay?" I said in a sweet voice as I looked down at the house elf.

"But Mrs. I's be happy to help." Finny replied.

"No, it's okay Finny, I want to make this special for James. I have big news to tell him." I said grinning like madwoman.

Finny looked at me weirdly, "Okay Mrs., but if yous needs any help, just call Finny." Finny said before popping away.

I sighed, it had taken a good year to convince Finny that I can do things on my own without her assistance. Though I will probably need her assistance in the forth coming months.

I hummed a tune as I walked into the kitchen and began preparing James favorite muggle food-meatloaf.

I really didn't understand what James' fascination with meatloaf was. We went to America for our honeymoon and at a restaurant, after asking the waitress what was their best dish,(which she said was the meatloaf) did he get his first taste of it.

When the food came he was hesitant at first but when he tried it he fell in love with it.

Before we left, I asked the waitress if we could have the recipe since we don't have this kind of food in England.

"Hold on a sec," She had said as she ran into the back room and came back a couple of minutes later.

"Here, we normally don't give out the recipe but since your from England the cook made an exception." the waitress said, handing over a piece of paper.

"Thanks." I had responded and with that we left the restaurant.

* * *

><p>I smiled fondly at the memory as the oven dinged, alerting me to the meatloaf that was just finishing cooking.<p>

"LILY!" I heard James call as he opened the door.

"In the kitchen love!" I shouted back to him as I levitated the meatloaf out of the oven and put a stasis charm on it.

"Hello Lily." James said, wrapping his arms around my waist and planting a kiss on my lips.

"Hello James." I said when we broke apart, "I made meatloaf." I said, as he looked towards the table to see the food.

"Ooh!" he said excitedly, "My favorite Muggle food." he said as he went to take a seat at the table.

I gave a slight chuckle as I sat down across from him at the table.

"So how was work James?" I asked him.

"Good, finished that paperwork on the five Death Eater arrests we made last week." He replied, taking another piece of meatloaf.

"That's good, I hate it when you work late." I replied, hopefully Moody will give him a small leave when the baby is born.

"So what happened at St. Mungo's?" James asked, putting down his fork and knife and looking at me above his spectacles.

"Well," I said, getting up and went to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I looked at him. "I think we should tell our parents their gonna be grandparents in eight months." I said smiling as James face broke out into a huge grin.

"REALLY!" James shouted as he wrapped his arms around me and stood up, and hoisted me up by my shoulders and spun me around.

"Really." I said, when my feet landed on the floor.

"I'm going to be a dad." He said, smiling, "Were going to be parents." he said again and kneeled to the floor, putting his hand on either side of my flat stomach.

"Hey there son," I heard him murmer into my stomach, "you better cause alot of mischief when your in school." he said.

"Don't give the kid any ideas James," I said, rolling my eyes, "and it could be a girl." I added in, as he stood up.

"Whether it is a girl or boy, they will cause mischief." James said, as he captured my lips.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! It's been so long since I wrote any HP...sigh, please check out the fanfic if you want! It's called 'The Pain He Feels' which is LExSS with the genre being Angst and Friendship. TPHF is all about Snapes pain as he watches Lily and James and the couple they become, so please read and review! It's really good! <p>


End file.
